Too Little Too Late
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's the ten year reunion at Hogwarts but when it comes to Hermione, Ron realizes he's just a little to late.


**Too Little Too Late**

Ten years since she had been at Hogwarts, twelve since the war. Nine years since she had been married to the enemy. Hermione Granger had of course been back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. Harry and Ron had not, they had chosen to join the Auror team at the ministry.

Hermione wasn't the only eighth year to go back Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and the Slytherin Prince himself Draco Malfoy had also returned with Hermione and Draco being named head girl and boy.

It did take six or seven months for Hermione to forgive Draco for everything. Why? Because as much as she wanted to hate him she fell in love with him.

Now she was heading back to the castle as Hermione Malfoy.

She had been with Ron after the war until she went to Hogwarts. But when Ron went off to the ministry he became distant.

The day before Hermione went back to Hogwarts they spilt up because fame and girls got slightly to his head and he become a bit of an arsehole.

Hermione and Draco were going to the reunion separately. Their children were staying with Narcissa and Lucius – who Hermione was quite close too.

No one knew of the marriage it wasn't published in the Daily Prophet. All because of Lucius Malfoy – having a powerful and wealthy father in law had it perks. None from Hogwarts knew except the Slytherin's.

Tonight Hermione Granger was re entering the public eye and she was doing it in style.

In a green silk halter neck dress with a lace halter neck and silver accessories – she looked every part of a Slytherin wife.

Her entrance into the great hall was notice by all. Her appearance had changed. She was no longer the busy haired bookworm. Her hair half twisted up and half down fell down her back in luscious curls and she had filled out nicely. She had grown up and into a woman.

She looked for a red head and spotted two. She headed over to them – not knowing what reaction she would receive – and found Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione," shrieked Ginny, rushing to her.

"Hi," she said.

"You leave my brother without a word and come back ten years later after disappearing and say hi," said Ginny.

"I told your brother why I broke up with him. He slept with several women in my bed," answered Hermione.

"Now you're all dressed up to win me back," smirked Ron.

"For you're information Ronald I'm married," she smirked, before turning to Harry and smiling. "Hi Harry."

"Hey Hermione."

They hugged and Ron walked off, followed by Ginny who mouthed 'sorry' to Hermione before following her brother.

"So did you marry Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah straight after her graduation," answered Harry. "I know why you broke up with Ron he was becoming impossible to deal with. He still is actually and he told his family you left him in the lurch."

"Well I'm much I mean I feel much happier now," answered Hermione.

"So who you married to?" asked Harry.

"Um," answered Hermione, as Ron and Ginny came back. "He's around here somewhere."

"I'm sorry I never told my family the full story," said Ron.

A shadow fell over the table.

"Potter's, Weasley, Granger," drawled a voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I've just headed over this way to say hi," smirked Draco, dropping into a seat and curling a discreet arm around Hermione's waist.

"So Hermione how about it?" asked Ron.

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"A date," answered Ron.

"Oh Ronald," smirked Hermione. "I've already told you I'm married."

"That smirk was very Slytherin," drawled Draco.  
"Well I did learn from the best," smirked Hermione.

"You certainly did," said Malfoy leaning in.

"Malfoy it's not Granger," she said.

"Of course not," Draco said. "Mrs Malfoy."

Then his lips captured hers. They separated moments later and Hermione looked sheepishly at her friends.

"We um got married," she said.

"He's a Malfoy," said Ron.

"Draco although he is still Malfoy, he is my husband which makes me a Malfoy. He has changed do you really think I'd marry him if I didn't forgive him," said Hermione. "How much of an idiot do you think I am Ronald."

"I don't know next you'll be telling me your friends with the Slytherin's," he said.

"I am," answered Hermione.

In a huff and with a lot of noise Ron stormed off from the table. His chairs falling and people quickly getting out of his way as he stormed out of the great hall.

"I should have expected that," said Hermione.

"So tell us how you too happened," said Ginny.

With a smile Hermione told the story of how Draco Malfoy went from enemy to the husband. During the conversation Ron came back in and meekly apologized.

It went the way she expected it to everyone shocked about the marriage and Ron being an idiot. Really not much had changed in ten years apart from Hermione. Actually she was quite glad to have her friends back now they were all settled down.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
